Drug safety is a major concern for pharmaceutical groups, regulatory bodies, basic researchers and particularly patients. Safe and effective drugs maximize successful clinical outcomes and patient compliance. This project will provide unique tools for detecting drugs that have potential to induce the dangerous outcome phospholipidosis early in the drug development process and will identify patients that may be susceptible to this dangerous adverse event.